Be-Knighted
Be-Knighted is the eleventh episode of the first season of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate July 12, 2008 Plot The episode opens on Gwen helping Ben training karate at the school's gym, when Kevin arrives declaring that he arranged a meeting for Ben with the Forever Knights. The Forever Knights need help in slaying a dragon that have kept captive underneath their castle for 1,000 years, and that now managed to escape. When the group finds the dragon, Ben turns into Chromastone and attacks it, but when he realizes the beast is trying to communicate with them, Connor begins shooting both Ben and the dragon. Gwen stops him and the dragon uses the chance to fly away. Ben then turns into Humongousaur and a scared Squire reveals him that where the dragon might be headed. After reaching a warehouse and managing to succesfully communicate with the dragon they discover that he's actually an alien mapmaker, landing on Earth just for his work and then captured by the Forever Knights. Ben decides to make the dragon take his spaceship and go home the dragon himself wants revenge on the knights for his unjustly and long imprisonment away from his family, while Gwen tries unsuccessfully to stop the Forever Knights from attacking him, Ben is able to make the Dragon go home by stating that in order to take his revenge he will have to go through the only people who's been trying to him. In the end the dragon alien manages to depart from Earth. Though the Knights believe to have lost their purpose, the news that a world full of dragons exists renews their pledge, as does their need to exact revenge on those who allowed it to return home. Major Events *This obsession with slaying the Dragon led to the events of'' Pet Project. '''Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Squire Villians *Connor *Patrick *Forever Knights Aliens used *Chromastone *Humongousaur *Spidermonkey Quotes *'Ben:' I'm telling you, when it roared there was a pattern. And something else, that wasn't fire coming out of its mouth. It was more like a laser. *'Kevin:' So you're saying the Dragon was trying to talk to you? No way! *'Ben:' Hey, you talk. Sort of... *'Kevin:' Heeey! *'Ben:' See? *'Dragon:' A thousand years the Forever Knights stole from me, a thousand years! *'Ben:' Well, how long is that in dragon years? *'Dragon:' It's a long time... to be away from your home, your family. Baby's probably flying by now. Trivia *It's revealed that Driscol only led a splinter faction of the knights who wanted to rule the world and that Patrick is the leader of the main group. *It is unknown why the dragon needed to replace a translator to speak to Ben because the Omnitrix and the Plumber's badge normally translates, though it could be either that they didn't knew that in the first place or they simply forgot, as was the case with Ben and Kevin in Escape From Aggregor with Galapagus. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Forever Knights arc